Recently, with the development of a digital technology, various electronic devices capable of processing communication and personal information while moving have been released. These electronic devices may include, for example, such as a mobile communication terminal, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic scheduler, a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), etc. The electronic devices are provided with various functions such as a voice call, message transmission such as a Short Message Service (SMS)/a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), video calling, an electronic scheduler, e-mail transmission and reception, broadcast reproduction, Internet access, music reproduction, schedule management, a social network service (SNS), a messenger service, a dictionary, and games.
Meanwhile, it may be desirable for an electronic device to be usable in a multi-user environment. The multi-user environment means that a single electronic device is shared by multiple users. However, for the multi-user mode, a main user may wish to place restrictions on applications or communication traffic by other sub-users, the communication functions may still be used by all users. That is, the electronic device does not properly support the multi-user environment because a method for processing communication for each user is not defined.
A problem may occur when a plurality of users share a single electronic device. For example, if three users (for example, A, B, C) share a single electronic device, suppose that user A uses the device, but the electronic device receives an incoming call for user B. User A may have access to the identity of the caller, thereby violating user B's privacy.